The Rose General
by abeth-zuppa
Summary: My personal take on Beatrix and her backstory, starting from her youth as a lady in Treno up to events in the game.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

"Good, Beatrix! Excellent!"

Four year old Beatrix smiled as her wooden sword clashed against her brother's. Her older brother Daniel talked to her.

"Good! Yes, you've got it!"

Beatrix kept parrying, her chestnut curls bouncing behind her. Her dress was all dirty and torn, but she didn't care. She kept parrying, grinning as she finally conquered her brother.

"Gotcha! Surrender at once!" she called, as he kneeled down at her tiny feet.

"You have defeated me again, Lady Beatrix! You truly are a great swordswoman."

Beatrix smiled a huge grin that practically filled up her round little face.

A call of "Daniel! Beatrix!" from a distance interrupted the siblings' interactions.

Daniel got back up from the ground.

"Come on Beatrix, let's get back home."

Beatrix looked up at him.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

He grinned, laughing as her eyes made the "puppy dog look".

"Sure."

He picked her up again and placed her on his strong shoulders. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, and together, they went back home.

When the brother and sister reached their house, their mother Eleanor and nanny Louise were waiting for them.

"Where were you two? You've been gone for hours! I thought you had been taken by soldiers. And Beatrix, what happened to your dress?"

Their mother glanced at Daniel, who held the two wooden swords in his hands, then turned to Beatrix.

"Have you been sword-fighting again? Beatrix, a young lady does not fight with swords!"

Beatrix wanted to say something, but she knew better than to argue with her mother right now. Eleanor turned again, this time to glare at her son.

"Daniel, you're supposed to help Beatrix become a young lady, not some rugged commoner. Now you two go and get cleaned. Dinner is ready."

Daniel went off on his own to get ready, while Louise left to help Beatrix.

A few minutes later, Daniel and Beatrix came out, clean and tidy. They walked carefully to the dinner table, where their parents were already seated. They sat down quietly, just as they were taught. Some servants came out and brought them their food, and then they left again. Now, it was only the four of them: Charles, the father, a wealthy noble who owned the knight's arena in Treno; Eleanor, the mother, the lady and strict imposer of manners; Daniel, eighteen years old, who was training to be a knight; and Beatrix, four years old, who was in training for becoming a young lady. As dinner went on in small talk, Daniel finally decided to break the silence.

"Father…"

"Yes, what is it, my son?" his father replied.

"I'm…I've been drafted into the army."

Silence fell over the entire table. Daniel's father breathed in heavily, his silverware threatening to fall from his hand onto his plate.

"No, no. I cannot lose another child" Eleanor cried, as she placed a hand over her open mouth.

Daniel spoke, "There is nothing I can do. They want me to report to the general as soon as possible. I am sorry."

Beatrix was lost in all of the commotion. All that she could understand was that her brother was leaving, and that it made her mother upset. She stared down at her plate of food, all of a sudden not feeling hungry.

That night, after dinner, Daniel sat down with Beatrix.

"Beatrix?"

She looked up with her brown eyes into his.

"Yes, brother?"

Daniel hugged his little sister.

"I am going to be leaving soon, and I do not know if I will come back. You are so gifted with a sword and have learned so much from what little I have taught you, and that makes me proud".

Beatrix felt tears start to well up in her eyes, and she could see that there was some sadness in her brother's eyes.

"I don't want you to leave, Danny".

"I don't want to leave any of you behind. But I have to, Bea. But can you promise me something?"

"Yes…"

"Promise me that when you become a knight, that you protect and fight for the right cause".

He held out his pinky finger to her. They both knew the importance of a "pinky promise" and that this was a serious moment. She held out her much smaller pinky and joined it with his, and she started to cry as she blubbered out a promise.

"I promise, Danny. I'll be the strongest and bravest knight ever"

They both could not stop the tears from falling as he held her in a hug. She tightened her grip around his neck as he gently stroked her hair. After a few minutes, she fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying and hugging of her brother. Daniel placed a soft kiss on his sister's forehead, and then placed her in her bed. As he left her room, he could not get rid of the feeling that was forming….the fact that he might not see his beloved sister ever again.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Five year old Beatrix fought alone. In the secret area of her home in Treno where she used to duel with her brother, she swung her sword alone. She had improved upon what her brother taught her in a few short lessons, and she was becoming better and better every day. But nobody in Treno fought with swords or weapons, only with words. Every day, her mother strived to make Beatrix into a proper woman, even though she was only five years old. Her father told her to follow in her mother's footsteps and to be well-mannered. However, during the night, Beatrix would go to the secret room and train against her shadow. Every night, she wished that her brother would come home from the war and fight with her again.

"He's going to come home, I know it", she whispered to herself.

She kept a smile on her face as she kept practicing.

Over the next few weeks and months, Beatrix waited for any sign of her brother. A letter saying where he was. A souvenir from the places she only dreamed of and read of in her books: Alexandria, Burmecia, Lindblum, the Chocobo Forest. The best would be him returning home, his belongings carried over his shoulder as he ran to the house to hug her and their family.

However, the sign that she received was one that neither she nor her family could bear.

A messenger from the ranks carried the announcement, stating that Daniel, her beloved brother Daniel, her best friend Daniel, was dead. He was killed in the war, shot by an arrow as he tried to protect a comrade.

Her father held her mother close as she wept, for she had lost another son in war, not from disease like the others she had had previously. Beatrix cried as well, knowing that she would not have another dueling partner. Her life was shattered.

She did not remember much about the funeral. Only that it was sunny and pleasant, much like her brother. One of his fellow soldiers gave her parents his sword "Save the Queen" and armor for safekeeping, as was custom for those who had fallen in battle. After the funeral, she watched as her father locked away his battle items.

Beatrix may not have remembered the funeral as much, but she did remember the promise that she made with Daniel before he left…that she would protect and fight for the right cause.

And she wanted to do just that.

 **Author's Note:** I love Final Fantasy IX and felt that Beatrix would be an interesting character to give some background to. This section was really hard to write, as I don't like writing background stuff. I have so many ideas for later sections, but I'll get there eventually. Have a great day!


	2. The Rose of Treno

**Chapter 2: The Rose of Treno**

 **TIME SKIP: 8 years later**

"Beatrix! Where is she?" Eleanor called for her thirteen year old daughter. "Beatrix! Where are you?" She felt her patience decreasing by the second as she walked quickly through the house and garden. "Where has that girl gone to this time?" she muttered.

"Lady Beatrix! Your mother has been searching for you for hours!"

Louise, the nanny, came up to Beatrix. Beatrix looked over at her caretaker since childhood.

"I am coming, Louise. Just give me a moment".

Since her brother's death, Beatrix had changed and grown. She was experiencing the usual maturation that girls went through at her age, growing taller and developing breasts. Chestnut brown hair came to thick, bouncing curls on her shoulders. She was slender and fit, the result of her secret sword-fighting lessons with her private tutor over the years. But her eyes stayed the same, the same chocolate-brown eyes, full of fire. That fire in her eyes was also in her tongue, making remarks at those who tried to woo her and teach her to be a proper noble lady. Her name spread far and wide, for she was known as the "Rose of Treno", a legendary beauty.

"Your mother needs you to get ready for your ball, Lady Beatrix. Come along quickly!"

Beatrix huffed. She hated leaving the knight's arena where she was training. She felt that training for war and personal defense was more important than talking to other nobles.

"What does a teenager know about the affairs of the world?" she thought to herself.

But she went along anyway, knowing that she was going to regret leaving.

That evening, it was Beatrix's birthday gala. Celebrations among nobles, such as birthdays, were more for the parents' enjoyment rather than for the child's. Lords and ladies from Treno, Alexandria, Lindblum, and various other places were gathered in Beatrix's family mansion. Her parents had gotten a new gown for her as a birthday gift, made from purple silk and decorated with tiny pearls. They had also given her a corset, which Louise helped her into. Apparently, this restraining piece of clothing that prevented her from breathing was "in fashion" right now. Beatrix willingly wore the garments to satisfy her parents, but she mentally wished that she could get rid of the stifling clothes. Her father and mother had told her to stand and greet the various guests that came in the ladylike fashion that she had been taught.

"Smile, greet, offer hand to be kissed, repeat" she thought to herself as the guests continued to enter into the ballroom from the front door.

There was also much eating and drinking at the party. All kinds of food from all over Gaia were on the table, including a huge chocolate cake decorated with raspberries in honor of Beatrix's thirteenth birthday. Servants brought around trays containing small glasses of champagne for the guests and for the host family.

After an hour or two of chatter, eating, and some dancing, Beatrix's father got up in front of the guests and started to speak.

"I am so glad that each and every one of you has showed up to celebrate my daughter Beatrix's thirteenth birthday. She is also very gracious that you have come." Beatrix put on a smile as the guests clapped. Her father continued his speech.

"Today is not only to celebrate my daughter's birthday, but also to announce an engagement. Tonight, I am giving the lovely Beatrix to her fiancée, Matthew of Treno." The entire room applauded loudly at his announcement. Beatrix stood, aghast, as her fiancée came up to her.

He was certainly handsome, Beatrix thought. His blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and green eyes looked down into her own brown eyes. He was tall and strong-looking. However, his age suggested he was about twenty-four, much older than his soon-to-be bride. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Finally, Beatrix's father raised a hand to silence the audience.

"Beatrix and Matthew shall be married in three months. Let us congratulate this happy couple!"

Every person raised their glass to the thirteen year old Beatrix and her much older husband-to-be as Matthew held her hand. At that point, Beatrix could take no more. She pulled herself away from Matthew and ran from the ballroom, picking the skirt of her dress up and heading up the stairs to her bedroom, angry tears starting to stream down her face. She got to her room and slammed the door, locking it.

Downstairs, the guests were gossiping.

"How unladylike!"

"She's so ungrateful!"

"Her parents are doing this for her own good!"

Beatrix's father and mother stood silently, anger and embarrassment burning inside of them.

As the festivities died down, guests started to leave, offering good wishes for Matthew and advice for Charles and Eleanor about what to do with their daughter. Matthew took his leave from the party and headed to his carriage.

When all the guests had gone from the house, Charles and Eleanor started heading up the stairs to Beatrix's bedroom.


	3. A Decision

**Chapter 3: A Decision**

"I should not cry. Knights do not cry".

Beatrix sat on her bed, repeating the statement over and over as tears welled up. A few fell from her brown eyes, landing on her clenched fists. She felt herself becoming more upset, sobs wracking her body. Although she had been training for so long to become a knight, learning how to keep her anger and other emotions in check, she was still struggling with bottling up some of her emotions.

As her crying started to cease, Beatrix felt herself being able to take deep breaths. With each breath, she remembered the words that her father had spoken downstairs at the party.

 _Fiancée, Matthew of Treno, three months, marriage._

Multiple questions also floated around in her brain.

 _How could my parents do this to me? Why do I have to get married? Who is Matthew?_

As she continued to sit there, pondering all that had occurred, she realized that it was much quieter than it was when she had first gotten up to her bedroom. A few muffled voices were still present, but it was not as much as before. After a few minutes, it was completely silent.

Beatrix glanced over at the clock on her dresser. 11:30 PM.

"I guess I should go to bed right now. I need to get some sleep so that I can train early tomorrow", Beatrix stated to herself.

She was just about to call for her nanny to help her out of her ball gown when she heard something. It sounded like footsteps.

 _Maybe it is Louise coming up to help me…._

But these footsteps did not sound like Louise's usual delicate footsteps. These sounded angry, like someone was stomping. The footsteps came closer to her bedroom door, and from all the times that Beatrix had gotten in trouble as a young child, she knew immediately who those footsteps belonged to.

Beatrix's parents opened the door, her father looking furious and her mother portraying both anger and disappointment.

"Beatrix, what is the meaning of this behavior?" her father yelled.

She stared into her father's eyes. If he was going to yell at her, she was going to respond accordingly.

"It's not fair! I don't want to marry that man!" she retorted.

Her mother, sensing trouble, interrupted the fight between her husband and daughter.

"Beatrix, please, I know how you feel. But I was your age when I married your father. You need to grow up and…"

"And do what, Mother? Become a lady and not fight for anything? Become so passive and dependent on a man that I don't even love?!"

"This is not about love, Beatrix. This is about us giving you to someone to protect and support you as a proper noble".

"I can do that on my own, Father. Please reconsider".

"And how would you take care of yourself, Beatrix? You are not inheriting any of the property or money from this family, so how would you protect and support yourself?"

Beatrix moved her gaze from her father's stern face to the floor.

"Let me train," she whispered under her breath.

Both Charles and Eleanor's voices snapped at the same time.

"What did you say, young lady?"

Beatrix lifted her eyes back up from the ground, glancing between her parents' faces.

"Let me train, Father. Let me become a knight like Daniel, please!"

Eleanor attempted to say something to her daughter, but her husband hushed her.

"You are not going to become a soldier like your brother. Your brother died because he was fighting for a cause. A stupid cause that cost him his life. You are going to marry Lord Matthew, Beatrix, and that is final!"

And with those words, Beatrix knew that the decision was final and that there was no way she could respond. Her parents turned back to the door and left the room, almost slamming the door shut behind them. Beatrix put her ear to the door as she heard their footsteps retreating, probably heading back to their own bedroom.

"Dear, you did not have to be so harsh with Beatrix," her mother whispered.

"Eleanor, please. She needs to get married and become a proper lady. Becoming a soldier is not something that a young lady does, especially after what it did to our only son", her father replied.

Eventually, the conversation became so faded that Beatrix could not hear them. As she turned around, she started to become deep in thought.

 _I can take control of my own fate, right? I'm going to fight for a cause that is right, for me. I do not need them to tell me what I can and cannot do._

And with those words in her head, she sprung up from her sitting position. She went over to her bedside table and picked up a small bell. She rang it, hoping that Louise would hear it.

Luckily, Louise was nearby when the bell rang. She had heard the commotion coming from Beatrix's bedroom and went to check on the family that she served, hoping that everything was okay. As she walked down the hall to Beatrix's chambers, she passed by Charles and Eleanor. They greeted her silently and let her continue, continuing their conversation about what to do with Beatrix once Louise had gotten out of sight.

Beatrix heard the light tap from Louise on her bedroom door and went to open it. Her nanny from childhood, with her usual white dress and slightly greying hair pulled into a bun, stepped into the room.

"What may I help you with, mistress Beatrix?" the woman questioned quietly.

Beatrix smiled at her old nanny.

"I need help getting out of my gown, Louise, and your advice".

The nanny, who had been through so much with this girl that she considered her granddaughter, furrowed her brow a little.

"I can do both of those things, mistress. But what sort of advice do you need?"

The young noble lady glanced away for a little bit, before turning back to her nanny.

"Just help me out of my dress and I'll explain".

As Louise unlaced the gown and corset from Beatrix's body, Beatrix told her about the entire conversation that had occurred. Louise only nodded as she listened to every word, focusing on removing the gown and putting it away for the next event, whenever that would be.

"Louise, I need advice. How does one escape from Treno?"

Louise's head shot up, her green eyes looking into the eyes of Beatrix. Had she heard right, about Beatrix asking how to get out of Treno? No, her old ears must be playing tricks on her.

"Mistress?"

"Louise, please. I need to get out of Treno tonight so that I do not marry the man I am engaged to. I need to go and become a knight, like Daniel".

Nope, Louise's ears were working properly. Beatrix wanted to leave the city of Treno.

"But mistress, where would you go?" she asked as she put the dress away.

Beatrix was silent for a moment, but then she stated,

"Alexandria"

Louise pondered over Beatrix's statement. Beatrix had been to Alexandria a few times when she was younger, as the family sometimes went to the plays that a theater group put on. But that was when she was younger and she had the accompaniment of her parents and servants. If she left Treno tonight, she would be on her own.

Finally, Louise sighed.

"Beatrix,"

The girl looked into the kind eyes of her grandmother figure. When Louise was calling her by her name instead of by a formal title, she knew that she was being serious.

"Beatrix, I will help you. I want you to be happy, and if that involves going all the way to Alexandria to become a knight, so be it."

Beatrix smiled and gave her nanny a hug, Louise responding with a gentle embrace and a kiss on the top of her chestnut curls.

"Now hurry, get dressed. I'll find you some food and pack up some things for you".

And with that, Louise rushed quietly out of the room to go get some supplies. Beatrix, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness, began to dress quickly.

 _I'm on my way._


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

Beatrix gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The girl that she saw was completely different from the one who was there only a few hours ago. The purple dress had been replaced with black leggings, a dark blue tunic, and a belt around her waist, as well as her worn-out brown boots that she used in training. Her chestnut curls were tied back from her face. She grinned at her new look and the thought of freedom that was calling out to her.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Upon opening, Louise rushed in, a basket of food and supplies in her hand. She also had Beatrix's dark blue cloak under her arm. Beatrix shut the door and turned to Louise.

"Beatrix, I have some food and medicinal supplies, just in case. I also put in my savings, to help you on your journey", Louise indicated.

Beatrix considered her nanny's eyes.

"Oh, Louise, you did not have to do that".

She took the small pouch of gil out of the basket and tried giving it back to Louise. But Louise kept insisting, pushing the pouch into her lady's hand.

"Please, Beatrix, consider it a gift from me".

Beatrix smiled and hugged her.

"Now hurry, my lady. You must get out of Treno immediately".

Louise opened the window of Beatrix's bedroom, letting a cool breeze in. Beatrix's chambers were not too far from the ground, about two floors down, but it still seemed really high up. Beatrix checked her outfit and supplies, but she realized that did not have a weapon.

"Louise, tie the bedsheets together", she whispered.

As Louise tied Beatrix's sheets together to create a makeshift rope, Beatrix took her sword out of the closet. It was her brother Daniel's sword, silver with red diamond shapes on the blade.

Beatrix sheathed the sword, ready for her quest to Alexandria. Louise had finished tying the sheets and was securing it before tossing it quietly out the window. Beatrix gathered her things and took one last look around the room and out the window.

"Louise, thank you. I shall write to you as soon as I get to Alexandria", the girl said, a tear starting to form in her eye.

The nanny smiled and gave Beatrix a long and loving embrace. Even though they were not related, the embrace was of one between a mother and daughter. Louise stepped back, tears in her eyes as Beatrix got ready to climb down the rope.

"Good luck, my darling Beatrix. Until we meet again, may the gods hold you in the palms of their hands", Louise prayed.

With those words, Louise kissed Beatrix on the forehead. Beatrix climbed down the side of the house, making sure not to fall from the height. When her feet touched solid ground, she glanced up to her window, where Louise was pulling up the sheets and closing the window. Beatrix waved her goodbyes and set off into the dark of Treno.

Even though Beatrix had dwelled in Treno for her entire life, she had never tried sneaking out of it before. Whenever she would go anywhere in the city, she had her parents or her brother by her side to protect her from drunkards and thieves. This time, however, she was alone. However, she knew where the front gates of the city were, so she headed in their direction.

When she drew closer to the gates, she noticed that there were guards.

" _Of course, how could I be so foolish?"_ she thought to herself.

Beatrix had to make another plan and fast. She walked around the city, keeping herself hidden in the shadows and making sure not to attract the attention of passersby.

" _Think Beatrix, how else can I get out of Treno?"_

Examining those around her, she decided that it was time to use her wit, charm, and whatever else she had in her personal arsenal.

Beatrix found herself outside one of the multiple bars in the city. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, and the shouts of drunken patrons made their way to her ears. She knew she could not get into the bar due to how young she was, so she sat outside and waited.

As the hour passed on, multiple people went into and out of the bar. Many were kicked out due to brawling, and Beatrix decided to avoid these ones in particular. A few men came by and leered at her, calling her beautiful and telling her to come home with them. She always refused with a threatening voice. After a while of this routine, Beatrix was growing tired of waiting and she needed to move quickly. Then, she saw the perfect excuse to get out of Treno.

A stocky man, who seemed to be around 30 years old, came waltzing out of the bar. He resembled a pig, with pointed ears, a snout, and aviator goggles over his eyes. He dressed like one of the many thieves she had seen in the city, but he acted a bit more refined, like a noble. To her, he didn't look drunk at all. In fact, he was speaking coherently, sneezing every now and then.

" _Maybe this man can help me"_ , Beatrix wondered.

She headed over to the stranger, ready to do whatever it took to get him to smuggle her outside of the city's gates.

"Excuse me, sir," Beatrix started saying as soon as she reached the stranger.

"Good evening, miss," the man replied politely, "fine night we're having, eh?"

Beatrix nodded in return.

"You look a little young to be hanging out in Treno at this hour, ma'am. Do you need help?", he asked.

"You could say that", she replied.

"Well, miss, I can help you with whatever you need," the man stated.

Beatrix smiled at him.

"Thank you kindly. Now, follow me," Beatrix whispered to him.

The man, a bit confused by her behavior, decided to tag along behind Beatrix anyway while bidding farewell to the others outside of the bar.

Beatrix weaved her way through the streets, the pig-eared man attempting to keep up with her. The moon shone brightly over the cobbled streets, lighting the way for Beatrix and the stranger. Beatrix led him to the gates of the city, then pulled him into the shadows.

"Whoa, lady, what are you…."

"Shush, you'll give me away. Now, can you get me out of the city?"

The man quizzically stared at her.

"You want to go outside of the city at this hour? Lady, you're crazy!"

"So you do know how. Tell me, or I will have to use force," Beatrix replied angrily.

The man chuckled.

"Ha, a little girl like you can't do anything to HOLY SHIT!"

Beatrix unsheathed the sword at her waist, holding it up to his neck.

"Okay, girl, please don't hurt me! I'll get you out of here, lickedy-split!"

"Good," she said, as she put away the sword.

"But it'll cost ya money, lady," the stranger told her.

Beatrix took out 100 gil from the pouch that Louise gave her. The pig-eared man shook his head in agreement at the money.

Beatrix lowered her voice enough for the man to hear her say, "Okay, now just get me out of this city, and make sure to be as quiet as possible, you understand?"

The man nodded, pocketed his money, and started to crack his knuckles.

"What's your name, miss?"

Beatrix began to panic. She had not chosen another name to go by, at least until she reached her destination. She had to pick a new name…

"It's Danielle. And you are?"

"Name's Baku. Glad to meet you. Now, get ready to slip through the gate when I tell you to!"

Beatrix stared at him, confused and nervous, her thoughts spinning. What was the plan? Was it going to work?

With no hesitation, Baku ran towards the guards, sneezing and waving his arms. Some of the few passersby stopped and stared at him as he came up to the guards.

"Guards, I saw a lady steal my bracelet! Achoo! It belonged to my mom and she stole it. I think she went towards the card stadium! Achoo!"

The guards glanced back and forth, then started to run towards the card stadium in order to find the supposed thief.

When they left their posts, Baku pushed the gates open, telling Beatrix to get out while the guards were distracted. Beatrix, her cloak hiding her appearance, slipped outside of the gates.

"Thank you, Sir Baku. You have my gratitude," she told him.

"No problem at all, Lady Beatrix".

"How did you…?"

"You're the Rose of Treno, the most beautiful woman in all of Gaia. How could I not know? I don't know where you're headin' or why you're leavin' this town, but safe travels!" Baku laughed.

The farewell statements between the two were cut short by the sound of shouting guards.

"Hey, hold it right there! Stop, you are forbidden to open the gates!"

Baku yelled at Beatrix, "Go, get out of here!"

Beatrix turned on her heel, running as fast as she could away from Treno. She glanced behind her, watching as the guards grabbed Baku. He was fighting back, and he managed to spring free from their grasps.

That was all that Beatrix saw before facing forward again. She was aware that from Treno, Alexandria was due north. It involved climbing over lots of mountains and hills, but that was no problem.

And now, for the first time in her thirteen years of life, Beatrix was on her own.


	5. Noble Traveler

**Chapter 5: Noble Traveler**

After leaving the Treno area, Beatrix started to head due north, where Alexandria was. She knew from her studies that a lot of trade occurred between Alexandria and Treno in the past, so there was a path between the two cities. The path wound through the mountains, worn down from years of travel from merchants and those seeking better lives elsewhere.

Seeking to show off her skill (and to get some extra money that the creatures dropped), Beatrix would fight whatever came in her path. With her brother's sword in her hands, she would kill the beasts quickly. Mus, carve spiders, and serpents were pretty much no match for her. When it came to bandits, however, she had more difficulties. They would steal some of her food or medicinal supplies when going against two or three of them. She kept her head high and fought bravely, often choosing to run if she knew she could not beat them.

"Teacher always said that I have to pick my fights wisely and know when to give up," she thought, as she escaped from battle.

When battles were not being fought, Beatrix enjoyed observing the landscapes around her. Being a lady of noble blood, she did not spend as much time traveling as her father did and seeing what the world was like outside of the walls of Treno. Certainly she had gone once or twice to Alexandria as a little girl to see a play, but she was always under the watchful eye of her mother, father, and brother. After Daniel's death, her parents spent more time keeping a close eye on her and training her to be a proper lady.

But now that she was on her own, she was free to do whatever she wanted. During the day, she would walk and observe the sun and white clouds as they traveled across the sky. As Treno was eternally stuck in darkness, watching the sun became an enjoyable pastime out in the open area. When the sun was just starting to set, she would set up the tent that she had picked off of a bandit. Beatrix would sit, eat a light supper, and watch the sun set in the west and the moon and stars coming out of the inky blackness.

"The stars shine so much brighter here than in Treno," Beatrix whispered to herself.

She would point out the constellations that she had learned about in her astronomy lessons and remember the story of the Stellazio she had read as a girl. And sometimes, she would stare into the darkness and think about her life in Treno.

"Did I make the right decision to run away? Have Mother and Father found out? Is anybody looking for me? Will Louise get in trouble? What if I get caught?"

These questions would spin through her head as she prepared for bed, sometimes keeping her awake for hours. But she always reassured herself with the thought that she had run away in order to follow her dream and the promise that she had made to her deceased brother. She would not have been happy married to another nobleman, and her brother wanted her to be happy.

Within minutes, sleep would overtake her.

Each day, Beatrix knew she was one step closer to Alexandria. She faced multiple challenges, from cuts and poisonings to food shortages and stolen goods. The bandits along the mountain passage would steal her supplies, or at least make remarks about how a pretty girl like her should not be out on her own. Oftentimes she could get past by bribery, but she was always ready to challenge those who stood in her way.

By the second week of travel, Beatrix was exhausted. Her supplies were almost gone and she needed to rest. Even though her legs ached and her stomach growled from hunger, she would continue onwards, knowing what lay past the mountains.

"No need to stop when I am getting so close," she would repeat over and over again.

Finally, after almost three weeks of traveling, Beatrix laid eyes on the most glorious sight a traveler could behold.

The gates of Alexandria stood in front of her at last.


	6. The City of Alexandria

**6\. The City of Alexandria**

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Beatrix reached the gates of Alexandria. Two soldiers guarded the gates, keeping a watchful eye over their city. Beatrix approached them, being as polite as she could.

"Hello. I am here to join the ranks of Alexandria. Where do I go?"

The two soldiers gave a quick look up and down Beatrix.

"Damn, seems like the troops are getting them younger and younger. Go through the gates, ma'am, and head north towards the castle. One of the soldiers should be there and can help you get to the castle", one of the soldiers replied.

Beatrix smiled gratefully and curtsied.

"Wait, I do not have to do that sort of thing anymore…" she thought.

The soldiers bowed and opened the gates.

"Welcome to Alexandria, ma'am."

The last time that Beatrix had been in Alexandria, she was much younger, probably around the age of five. She could not remember much about it, as her parents and servants were rushing her along so that they could get to their seats at the play that was being performed. She only remembered that it was pretty loud and there was lots of people.

But now that she was here on her own eight years later, it was a brand new experience.

The first thing that caught Beatrix's eye was a marble statue of a woman in the middle of the area. Beatrix approached it, finding a plaque commemorating the woman.

"General Madelene was an Alexandrian general. Fought in the 9th Lindblum War in 1389. At the age of 13, General Madelene fought against the Lindblum Army with just nine soldiers under her command. She died in 1401, well before her time."

Beatrix gazed into the eyes of the statue.

"Wow, she was my age when she was a general. I hope I can be as courageous and great as her," she whispered.

She continued onwards, hoping to find the town square. Her boots, caked with dust and mud, clicked against the cobblestone streets. Surprisingly to Beatrix, the houses and buildings were very similar to the ones in Treno, with a stone exterior and red shingles covering the rooftops. Children ran past her, engaged in a game of tag. A few women stuck their heads out of the windows, hanging up laundry to dry on a clothesline connected between the houses. Some men were making repairs to a roof, placing shingles in an orderly fashion and nailing them into place.

People chattered all around Beatrix as she passed what looked like a pub called the Morning Star Bar.

"Maybe I'll stop by and get something to eat later," Beatrix said.

She kept walking and reached the town square. Here, all the buildings were arranged in a circular pattern, with a small colorful tent in the middle. There were vendors along the edges of the circle, shouting for people to buy their goods and offering the lowest prices for flowers, Tetra Master cards, and odd knick-knacks. Beatrix spotted a weapons shop and an item shop right next to each other and knew she would have to stop in there when she was done exploring the town. A sign on the other side of the square pointed out an inn and the direction of the church. As Beatrix took in all of the sights and sounds, people pushed past her, telling her to keep moving. Others would whistle, with some going up to her and making lewd comments and gestures.

"Hey, you're cute. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Wanna come home with me tonight?"

"Nice breasts, beautiful".

Fuming inside, Beatrix brushed them off. If she pulled out her sword and threatened them, she would get in trouble for sure. Right now, she needed to focus on her mission.

Before the next stranger could come up to her and talk, she noticed a soldier pacing in the northern part of the town square. Beatrix decided that was where she should go next.

"Excuse me?"

The soldier stopped pacing back and forth and turned towards Beatrix.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

Beatrix took a deep breath in. Now that she was up close to the soldier, she noticed how old and rusty his armor was, as well as a slight salty smell. Surely Alexandria did not provide uniforms like this one to all of their members...

But now was not the time to criticize the armor that the Alexandrian kingdom provided to their soldiers. Beatrix exhaled, letting go of any feelings of anxiety she was experiencing before she reached the soldier.

"I want to join the Alexandrian army. Where do I go to join?"

Unlike the guards at the gates, who treated her with respect and let her into the city after a brief conversation, the soldier began to chuckle.

"What, a beautiful girl like you wants to join the Alexandrian soldiers? You are definitely pretty enough, but you are much too young. Go back home to your parents, ma'am."

Beatrix dug in her heel.

"Please, I came all the way here from my home in Treno to join. Let me through".

The soldier only laughed harder.

"You're a noble? This is a joke, right? No person of noble blood joins the army. Only us poor folk and regular civilians, while the nobles sit there and…."

Finally, Beatrix could take it no more. With a small flip of her chestnut hair, she glared angrily, hoping she looked as menacing as a thirteen year old girl could be.

"That is quite enough. Soldier, let me through. Alexandria needs more people who are loyal and skilled to join their ranks, no matter what their background is. If you do not let me in, I will find a way to tell the Queen herself that one of her soldiers denied access to a potential recruit. Do I make myself clear?"

With those words, the soldier's laughter disappeared, replaced with a smug look on the soldier's face.

"My, you are an interesting lady. If your swordwork is as sharp and quick as your tongue, you will be no match for anybody. I will take you to the castle, as you wish, Miss...What is your name, ma'am?"

Beatrix turned her brown eyes to meet the soldier's face.

"My name is Danielle. And what is your name, soldier?"

The soldier placed a hand on his chest and bowed to her.

"Adelbert Steiner, at your service, ma'am. But you may just call me Steiner".

Steiner led the way to a golden gondola filled with cushions. A female soldier in a different uniform from Steiner's stood at the head of the boat, hands grasping a paddle.

"Well Steiner, looks like you finally got a girl", the soldier shouted.

Steiner turned slightly red but went up the woman, ignoring her comment as much as he could.

"Maria, this young lady here wishes to join the Alexandrian army. Take her to the General to meet the other recruits".

The female soldier gave a salute to Steiner. She hopped off of the front of the boat onto the dock and helped Beatrix into the gondola.

"What is your name, ma'am?"

"Danielle", Beatrix replied.

"It is very nice to meet you, Danielle. My name is Maria. I will be escorting you to the castle to meet the General," the other woman answered.

Maria returned to the head of the boat and let the ropes go that were keeping the boat from floating away. She started to back out of the dock-like area where Steiner was standing, waving at the two women as they departed for the castle.

"Good luck, ma'am. I hope to see you in the ranks soon", Steiner said.

Beatrix rolled her eyes a little bit and waved back at him. She secretly hoped that she would never see that rude soldier ever again.

Finally, she was on her way to Alexandria Castle, where she could show off her sword-fighting skills and fulfill her brother's promise.


	7. A Challenge

Chapter 7: A Challenge

The boat ride to the castle was a good time for Beatrix to relax and think about what was going to happen next. Maria rowed in silence, dipping the paddle into the clear water slightly and navigating the gondola to the castle.

"Here we are, Danielle!"

Beatrix gazed up at the castle. It was a massive stone castle, glistening with an almost white color. Four large towers surrounded the most iconic part of the castle: the large mirror-like obelisk. The sun reflected off of the mirrors and lit up the entire surrounding area. As they passed one side, Beatrix covered her eyes from the intensity of the light. It truly was a sight to behold.

Maria rowed the boat up to a small harbor, where two more guards were waiting.

"Welcome back, Maria. And who is this?" one of the guards inquired.

"Hello. This is Danielle. She is interested in joining the ranks, so I brought her here to see if she's qualified," Maria replied.

The guards smiled.

"We've been searching for more soldiers. Perhaps General Leah will finally accept a new soldier for once. Oh, don't tell her I said that, Maria".

Maria giggled and assured the guard that she would not tell the general.

"And where is the General?"

"Well, it is around noon, so she should be with the other ladies in the training area".

"Thank you. This way, Danielle. I will escort you to the training grounds. Good day, soldiers".

The soldiers saluted to her, Maria responding with a salute.

"Come along, you must meet the General".

The two young women walked from the harbor area and through narrow stone hallways, finding their way to an enclosed courtyard. In the courtyard, Beatrix noticed other soldiers training in various exercises. Some of them were dueling with wooden swords similar to the one she used as a child, while others were doing push-ups or running.

Maria led Beatrix toward the group of soldiers. As they approached, Beatrix could feel their eyes turn to stare at her as they walked, stopping all activity in order to watch the new person. Beatrix noted that they were all women, so then this must be the Alexandrian soldiers instead of the Knights of Pluto. As the two ladies walked past, some of the girls turned to each other and whispered. Beatrix tried to make out what they were all saying, but she could only catch a few words.

"Who's this girl?"

"She looks a bit young to be here."

"She doesn't even look like she's ever held a sword".

Finally, Maria held up a hand and instructed Beatrix to stop, right in front of a tall woman.

"General, I bring you a potential new recruit".

The tall woman with a white duster embroidered with a rose on the back spun around to face Beatrix and Maria. Beatrix made eye contact with the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. The woman was slightly pink from exposure to the sun, with reddish-blonde hair being held back from her face in a braid. She pursed her pink lips together into a frown as she examined Beatrix.

"Maria, you brought me a child. You know that we cannot accept recruits younger than sixteen into the ranks", the general stated, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"With all due respect, General, I just did as I was asked by the young lady. Steiner brought her to me".

The general slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Of course Steiner would allow a girl as young as her into the castle".

"General, please, I think we should give her a chance".

The general stared into Beatrix's eyes.

"What is your name, miss?"

Beatrix cleared her throat.

"My name is Danielle, madam", Beatrix said confidently, ending with a curtsy.

The general smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you, Danielle. I am General Leah. Now, show me what you've got."

In less than a second, the general brandished a sword from her side and held it out to Beatrix. Maria and the other soldiers all gasped as the general pointed the sword toward Beatrix in a dueling pose.

"General, are you sure that…"

"If this girl has come here to join the ranks at this age, she'd better be a prodigy. Now, Danielle, come and fight me".

The other women shifted their gaze to Beatrix. In that instant, Beatrix felt small. All these people were staring at her and she was just challenged by the general of the Alexandrian army.

Beatrix pushed some loose strands of hair from her rounded face and pulled out her own sword, her brother's old sword.

"I accept your challenge. I'm ready".

Instantly, Beatrix was met with the general's sword hitting her own. The clang echoed throughout the courtyard and the other soldiers spread out in a circle to make room for the two fighters.

With one graceful movement, Beatrix spun out of the contact, holding her sword up in a defensive pose. The general followed suit, moving after Beatrix. Metal made contact with metal and the two were caught up in a dance, spinning and dodging each other's movements.

"You cannot just dodge forever, Danielle. You must make an attack at some point".

The general lunged towards Beatrix with the tip of her sword, Beatrix narrowly dodging the blade. Beatrix quickened her step, hoping that with speed she could make a move on the general. As she was about to go for a back attack, the general spun around and evaded the attack. Beatrix huffed in frustration. The enemies on the trail from Treno to Alexandria were not as hard as the general.

"Face it, young lady. You are not ready".

Beatrix gripped the hilt of her sword, silently praying to her brother to give her some sort of assistance.

She charged towards the general.

Her sword met with the general's again, the sound of the contact resounding through the makeshift arena.

The two continued their dance for what seemed like hours, metal against metal and slight grunts of frustration and determination ringing out.

Beatrix gasped for air. Even though she had trained long hours since her brother gave her a wooden sword and her private tutor would force her to practice moves over and over again, she could not quite keep up with the general.

"Face it, Danielle," the woman stated, "you are not ready for this".

Those words were what drove Beatrix on. She rushed forward again, this time hitting the general's sword and flinging it out of her hand. The crowd and the general watched as the sword spun several times through the air, landing on the ground out of reach for both of the women. The general turned towards Beatrix, who pointed the tip of her sword at her.

The general laughed as she raised her hands.

"I surrender to you, young Danielle".

The other female soldiers who had gathered around to watch the duel broke out into applause, cheering and whispering among each other.

"How did she do that?"

Beatrix reached out her hand to assist the general to her feet. However, the general ignored the kind gesture, choosing to pick herself up from the dirt.

"In my seven years of service to Alexandria, I have never been bested by another soldier. Not even the captain of the Pluto Knights can beat me. But yet, you won. You certainly have a gift, my dear".

Beatrix bowed to her.

"Danielle, are you sure you wish to fight for the Alexandrian army? Because going up against the enemy is going to be many times more difficult than fighting me".

Beatrix raised up her head to look General Leah in the eye.

"Yes, ma'am. This is what I wish to do".

"Then go wash yourself up and go rest. I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning", the general said sternly, placing a hand to her chest in a salute.

Beatrix repeated the action, nervous excitement washing over her.

"Yes, General".

General Leah clapped her hands together.

"Ladies, practice is over for right now. Please lead our new recruit to the dormitories and be ready for dinner".

All the female soldiers saluted together, with a sounding call of "Yes, General Leah", before leading Beatrix to her new place.

As the group of women made their ways to the dormitories within Alexandria Castle, they were approached by a group of men. The women all groaned. One girl leaned over to Beatrix and whispered in her ear.

"That's the Pluto Knights. They're like us but we're so much better than they are".

The men all started to talk.

"We saw the whole thing! Your general got beat by a little girl. You lady soldiers are definitely going downhill".

Beatrix felt her blood begin to boil. Yes, she was the one who had defeated the general for the first time in seven years. But for these men to talk so rudely about her general, as well as calling her a little girl at the same time, that was too much.

She pushed her way through her fellow soldiers.

"You have a problem with that, soldier?" she said, poking at the chest of the one man that had insulted her and her new commander.

The soldier looked down at her.

"Ah, so this is the one who beat General Leah, the Dragon of Alexandria. Never thought she would be so young and pretty".

Beatrix bit her lip. She was ready to punch this man for being so rude.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he questioned.

Beatrix glared, fire dancing in her usually calm brown eyes. If she answered him, he would leave her alone. It would also tell him that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Danielle", she answered proudly, with a small flip of her curls. The men nodded.

A voice rose up from among the crowd of soldiers.

"No it is not".

The sound of footsteps approaching the front of the group reached Beatrix's ears. She glanced around, hoping to find the person who had spoken.

The voice rose up again.

"You may fool us into thinking your name is Danielle. But you cannot fool me…Beatrix".

The crowd gasped.

Beatrix, flustered from what was occurring, placed a hand on her sword as she raised her voice.

"Show yourself to me! Show your face to me, you…coward!"

The footsteps stopped near Beatrix's position. The people around her began chattering.

"My, you certainly are impulsive. As you wish, Lady Beatrix. Or should I call you, the Rose of Treno?"

With those words, the one who had spoken up and revealed her name to all of these soldiers stepped up and took his place in front of Beatrix. The soldiers' quiet whispers grew louder around Beatrix.

Beatrix, however, fell silent. Her face paled as she recognized the person looming over her.

It was Steiner.


End file.
